The Quickest Hit
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: A drinking game with all the usual suspects quickly turns into TMI.


**A/N: From the vault...I'm not sure why I didn't post this earlier. This is set post-season 3, but let's pretend that Jakes never left or he came home. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jakes, definitely Jakes," Johnny announced, before reaching forward to pour another round of zombie virus for everyone.

Mike spit out his beer and looked at Johnny in disbelief. He knew Johnny and Jakes were close, but this was news. He looked across the coffee table at Paige to see if she had known about this before, but she and Charlie were huddled up together laughing hysterically.

Earlier today, Jakes finished up a big case and the six of them went to The Drop for drinks, and wound up back at Graceland to have more drinks. Somehow a game of Have You Ever? evolved into Who do you think would be the best...

The last thing he expected to hear was Johnny say that Jakes gave the best hickeys.

Not to brag or anything, but he was actually pretty proud of his own technique. The awkward part was that depending on Paige's case, she'd sometimes push him away in the middle of making out. The first few times it happened, it was hard not to take it personally. It also tended to ruin the mood if he had to ask his girlfriend beforehand if he could mark her, so he had to be extremely careful if his lips lingered too long on visible areas. So he had to know just how much he could nibble and leave a mark that would fade quickly. Of course, there were certain areas where Paige gave him free reign, but unless she was wearing a bikini they weren't really visible.

Jakes shook his head at Johnny and grabbed a shot of zombie virus from him. "You need to keep your mouth shut. Ever hear of discretion, Son?"

"Wait, this actually happened?" Mike asked, intrigued by the latest house gossip. He ignored the spilled beer on his arm. Instead he was curious about Johnny's revelation. Was this something that actually happened? Johnny and Jakes? When did this happen? How drunk were they?

Briggs awkwardly looked around the room, "My brother, there might be some things better left unsaid. I don't know about you, but I don't need to know how Johnny and Jakes pass the time on surveillance."

Paige started laughing harder and she buried her face in Charlie's shoulder. Charlie smacked her on the arm, "He doesn't know?" Charlie loudly whispered.

Paige held her fingers up to her lips, "Shh!" Paige choked out between fits of laughter. She grabbed a shot from the table and handed it to Charlie to shut her up.

"No, not me and Jakes! Jakes and Paige!" Johnny exclaimed, clearly horrified at the thought of everyone thinking Jakes gave him a hickey.

"WHAT?" Mike roared. He jumped up and knocked over his beer in the process. Mike quickly grabbed a napkin and started wiping it up, looking to Paige for answers.

"Easy tiger," Charlie said, placing her hand on Mike's shoulder.

Paige continued laughing and she shook her head, unable to get any words out because she was laughing so hard.

Trying to remain calm, Mike turned to Jakes and glared at him. What happened to no secrets at Graceland? Apparently, that was a lie because no one told him that Jakes gave Paige a hickey!

Jakes shook his head and looked at Johnny, "You're trying to get me in trouble."

"Can someone just tell me what happened?"

"Paige needed a hickey for a case," Johnny explained.

"Maybe she was feeling lonely," Charlie teased.

"You need to stop!" Paige pointed at Charlie.

"You two weren't even together. It's not like I was moving in on Paige," Jakes said.

Mike knew he had no reason to feel jealous. It was for a case and he wasn't with Paige when it happened. But he hated the thought of anyone, especially one of their roommates touching her like that.

"This is your fault," Paige accused Johnny. She got up and motioned for Charlie to swap seats with her.

Mike relaxed a little when Paige sat down next to him and gently patted his knee.

"My fault? My fault?" Johnny asked. He pointed to himself and feigned innocence. "How is this my fault?"

"You're the one that told me to look like a slut and show up to a meeting with Toros with a hickey."

The hickey was for her case with Toros? Mike tilted his head slightly and looked at her with concern. They never really talked about what happened that night with Toros. Paige gave him a slight nod and squeezed his knee, indicating that she was okay. Mike watched her for a few seconds before reaching for her hand.

Charlie fanned herself, "Baby girl, you definitely showed up with a hickey. That's for sure."

"Shut it!" Paige said.

"Hey, you wanted him to back off. He backed off a little," Johnny said.

"And so did you," Paige reminded him.

"I didn't back off."

"That quick hit we discussed? Maybe that was your chance. I offered and you didn't step up to the plate, Son." To be perfectly honest, getting a hickey from a roommate not named Mike Warren was awkward. But getting one from him during that time, would've been even more awkward. They were barely talking to each other, there was no way she could've asked him to do that.

"What quick hit?" Mike asked, looking back and forth between the pair. "What else do I need to know?" Mike slowly looked around the room, no doubt wondering what else he didn't know about.

Johnny shook his head, "Don't even go there. You're trying to get me in trouble!"

Paige laughed, "You don't think Mike knows you like to look sometimes?" She was fine with Johnny checking her out. He was never inappropriate about it. He never made her or Mike feel uncomfortable or anything like that. And to be perfectly honest, she liked to check Johnny out too. Even though, she only had eyes for Mike, she wasn't blind. Johnny had amazing abs.

"You're not supposed to tell him that!"

Paige glanced at Mike quickly to see how he would react. Mike trusted her, she knew that. He knew she had zero interest in either Johnny or Jakes. But no one liked to hear about their girlfriend getting hickeys from roommates or being checked out by them. Even Mike had his limits. Once she could tell that Mike was more amused than annoyed, she relaxed. "I think he already knows," Paige said.

Mike laughed, "You're the one that dragged me out of bed when she bought a new bikini."

"Wasn't it worth it?" Johnny asked.

"Definitely." Mike casually slung his arm over Paige's shoulder, laughing as she pretended to be offended and push him away. He pulled her closer, but she hopped to her feet and reached for his hands.

Paige tugged on his hands to pull him to his feet. "No offense Jakes, but I give better hickeys." Paige gently pressed her lips to Mike's neck and laughed when Mike pulled away from her.

"What are you doing?"

"If you have to ask, I think we know why Johnny picked Jakes," Charlie mused.

"Here? In front of everyone?" Mike asked.

"It's not like we're gonna fool around."

"It's not like we all haven't walked in on you fooling around," Briggs said.

Jakes groaned, "Okay, I'm out." He took a shot and grabbed his beer before disappearing.

"You scared him away!" Paige smacked his chest.

"Did you want him watching?"

"I'm better!"

THE END


End file.
